


Shame Season 1, Episode 9: It's Not the End of the World

by ketterdamrooftops



Series: SHAME | SKAM San Francisco Season 1 [9]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), SKAM (France), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain), SKAM San Francisco
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketterdamrooftops/pseuds/ketterdamrooftops
Summary: Maya Rosen-Cline shouldn't really have anything to worry about. She gets good grades, she breezed through her first semester of sophomore year, she has an amazing (most of the time) boyfriend, she's even started thinking about what colleges she wants to go to.Except there's one small setback.She has no friends. None. Nada. Rien. Why? Long story.With no close friends and an increasingly distant and standoffish boyfriend, Maya's about to have a lot more to worry about.In-Universe Time Frame: Late January - Late April
Relationships: Matthew Hwang/Maya Rosen-Cline
Series: SHAME | SKAM San Francisco Season 1 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304525
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Who are you, then?

SHAME: EPISODE NINE, CLIP ONE -  _ WHO ARE YOU, THEN? _

INT. ABRAHAM LINCOLN HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAY

Maya walks through the hallway to her locker. It’s early in the day, so barely anyone is in the halls. 

TITLE: MONDAY, 7:43 AM

Maya stops in front of her locker and spins her combination lock to unlock it. When she opens the locker door, a piece of lined notebook paper falls out and flutters to her feet. Confused, she picks it up to read the message. 

The paper reads: “Hey Maya! Just wanted to say that I hope that things get better for you and your friends next year. God knows you guys are in some deep shit right now. Love, Lincoln SEC. P.S. Flip this note over for a good luck message!” 

Maya turns over the paper to find the words “GET FUCKED” scrawled on the page in what appears to be period blood. Maya drops the note in disgust and horror, kicking it to the other side of the hall. 

Dropping her bags, she runs to the nearest girls’ restroom. She turns on one of the sinks and starts vigorously scrubbing her hands. As she does so, she hears a loud retching noise coming from one of the stalls. The stall door opens to reveal Hailey, looking pale and sweaty. 

HAILEY

Oh. Hi, Maya. 

Maya turns off the sink and dries her hands. She eyes Hailey concernedly.

MAYA

Hey. 

Hailey pulls a bottle of water out from her backpack and takes a swig. She walks over to the sink next to Maya’s and begins to wash her hands as well. 

MAYA

You were right about the SEC girls. They’re after all of us. 

HAILEY

Well, maybe they’ll come for you guys. They won’t come for me. 

MAYA

How do you know?

Hailey turns off the water and starts to dry her hands. 

HAILEY

I’ve left the prom group. I’ve moved back to Kat and Chloe’s.

MAYA

What? Why?

Hailey shrugs.

HAILEY

Our group got blackballed and everyone in it hates me. Why would I want to stay? 

Maya furrows her brow. 

MAYA

Hailey, nobody hates you. 

HAILEY

If that was true, then Halima wouldn’t have gone off on me like that. 

As Maya tries to formulate a response, Hailey picks up her backpack and heads for the door. 

MAYA

Hailey, wait!

Hailey stops just as she is about to leave. 

MAYA

I just want you to know that I... I’m not the type of person who steals people’s boyfriends. I swear. 

Hailey looks at Maya inquisitively. 

HAILEY

Okay. So, who are you, then?

Maya is silent, stunned. As she stands there, open-mouthed, Hailey leaves the bathroom and heads down the hall. 

FADE OUT


	2. Blocked

SHAME: EPISODE NINE, CLIP TWO -  _ BLOCKED _

INT. MUNI LIGHT RAIL

MUSIC CUE:  _ Elsewhere  _ \- Cautious Clay

The tram car is packed with other Lincoln students, some sitting, some standing, some chatting with their friends, others staring at their phones. Maya sits alone, avoiding everyone’s gaze.

TITLE: MONDAY, 3:48 PM

She leans her head against the window, gazing out at the faded pastel-colored buildings lining the street. The afternoon sun shines on the side of her face, making her eyes glow a warm brown amber. 

She’s pulled out of her reverie when her phone buzzes. She lifts her head up off of the window and fishes her phone out of her jacket pocket to look at the notification. 

[Instagram] @nikita_nickk: have you dmed SEC abt the blood letter yet

Maya sighs and opens up Instagram to type her response. 

@m_rosenn: not yet. i’m gonna do it rn tho

@nikita_nickk: ok cool. tell me how they respond

@m_rosenn: ok

Maya exits the conversation and goes into the search tab. She types in “@sflincolnsec” and clicks on the account for the Lincoln High SEC. However, instead of seeing the account’s posts, she is confronted with an empty photo grid labeled “No Posts Yet.” The follow button has been replaced with a white bar reading “User Not Found.” She refreshes the page a couple of times, thinking that it’s just her cell service acting up. After refreshing the page three times with no change, she realizes that the SEC account has blocked her. 

Panicking, she types in the account of the Lincoln High ASB, only to find that she’s been blocked there, too. As a last resort, she types in “Gabi Cabrera” into the search bar. The account “@gabicabi” pops up, Gabi’s smiling face looking out at her from the profile picture. She clicks on the profile. Gabi has blocked her, too. She lets out a defeated sigh, letting her head fall back against the window. She takes a couple of deep breaths, willing herself not to cry. Her phone begins to buzz again as she receives a series of notifications.

[Instagram] @nikita_nickk: hey am i the only one who can’t see the sec insta??

[Instagram] @nikita_nickk: shit i think they blocked me

[Instagram] @nikita_nickk: maya what happened

[Instagram] @nikita_nickk: maya???

Maya grabs her phone and powers it off before turning back to face out the window. Her eyes begin to well up with tears. 

FADE OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this clip! if you enjoyed, please leave a comment, and leave kudos if you haven't already! 
> 
> find me on tumblr @kafkaesquegf


	3. Be strong

SHAME: EPISODE NINE, CLIP THREE -  _ BE STRONG _

INT. MAYA’S BEDROOM

MUSIC CUE:  _ I Don’t Want to Know -  _ Sigrid

Maya sits alone at her desk, looking at something on her laptop. Her phone, which is sitting on her bed, lights up periodically. 

TITLE: TUESDAY, 4:56 PM

All the notifications lighting up her phone are texts, and nearly all of them are variations on the same message.

HALIMA: hey r u ok? u weren’t at school

NICK: girl where were u? u better not be dead i don’t know how to plan funerals

REINA: is everything good? u missed watching spirited away in japanese class

REINA: please text me back maya, i’m worried about you. nobody else saw you at school today

Fed up with the buzzing, Maya walks over and picks up her phone. She scrolls through the texts, and a wave of guilt washes over her. She powers off her phone and sets it back down on the bed. 

She walks back to her desk and sits down at her laptop. Only now do we see what she is looking at. Her browser is opened to a Facebook page titled “Lincoln Confessions.” As she scrolls through the latest anonymous confessions from Lincoln’s student body, her breath hitches. Even when her name has been replaced with “deleted for privacy,” she knows that all the posts are about her. 

Cut to Maya’s laptop. A voiceover reads out the posts on her screen.

V.O.

_ Confession #3249: Apparently this isn’t the first time that [deleted for privacy] fucked someone else’s boyfriend. She’s even more of a snake than I thought. _

V.O.

_ Confession #3246: I guess girls really ain’t shit, huh. _

V.O.

_ Confession #3243: I honestly feel kind of bad for that sophomore girl. God knows nobody is going to want to even talk to her after this.  _

V.O.

_ Confession #3244: @3243 Lol, I don’t feel bad for her at all. She’s the one who was too slutty to keep it in her pants. She fucked someone else’s boyfriend and now she’s facing the consequences. _

V.O.

_ Confession #3245: I feel way worse for the girl whose boyfriend she took. Like imagine getting cucked by a sophomore, lmao what a whore. _

The camera cuts back to Maya, whose eyes have welled up with tears. Taking a deep breath, she opens a new tab on her browser and types “Lowell High School transfer” into the search bar. She clicks on a link titled “Lowell 10th-12th Grade Application Process” and scrolls through the page. She sees a FaceTime notification pop up in the upper right-hand corner of her screen. It’s Leo. Maya hesitates for a moment, then dries her tears before clicking “accept.” Leo’s face shows up onscreen.

LEO

Yo, Maya, why weren’t you at school today? I had to sit alone in English. 

Maya sighs.

MAYA

I think I’m gonna try to transfer to Lowell.

LEO

Wait, what? Why?

MAYA

Because I fucked everything up for myself at Lincoln. Everyone hates me there. 

LEO

Fuck, it’s so unfair that you’re getting so much shit for the whole Nick thing. People are assholes sometimes. But like, do you really want to transfer out?

Maya shrugs. 

MAYA

Yeah. Why are you so opposed to that?

LEO

I’m not, but... I guess it just doesn’t seem like something you would do. 

MAYA

What do you mean?

LEO

I’ve never thought of you as the type of person who just gives up like that. 

Maya lets out an exasperated groan. 

MAYA

God, why is everyone so obsessed over what type of person I am? I mean, how can you think that you know what kind of person I am when I can’t even figure that out for myself? Like, stop asking me, I don’t fucking know!

Leo shakes his head in defeat. 

LEO

Fuck, Maya, I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry. 

MAYA

It’s okay. 

A beat of silence. 

LEO

I just don’t think it’s as complicated as you’re making it sound. 

Maya furrows her brow. 

MAYA

Really?

LEO

Well… The kind of person you are depends on what you do, right? So, if you decide to transfer to Lowell, then you’d be a person who gives up. 

Maya rolls her eyes. 

MAYA

Shut up, Leo. That’s not how it works. 

LEO

And how do you know that?

Maya shrugs noncommittally. 

LEO

Look, people are gonna be shitty to you, Maya. I mean, fuck, I’ve been bullied before, too. But you gotta be strong. Otherwise you’re just letting those assholes win. 

FADE OUT


	4. We're over that

SHAME: EPISODE NINE, CLIP FOUR -  _ WE’RE OVER THAT _

EXT. ABRAHAM LINCOLN HIGH SCHOOL COURTYARD

Maya walks out the door from the lobby into the courtyard. She clutches the infamous period blood letter in her hands. 

TITLE: WEDNESDAY, 1:56 PM

Once out the door she stops and scans the courtyard. Her eyes settle on a picnic table where a group of SEC GIRLS including ALEXIS, the SEC co-leader, and MELANIE, Gabi’s best friend, are sitting. She takes a deep breath and walks over to their table. As she gets closer, we hear snippets of their conversation.

MELANIE

Oh, bullshit. 

ALEXIS

No, I swear to god it’s true. 

Maya loiters at the edge of the table, letter in hand. The SEC girls haven’t noticed her yet. 

SEC GIRL #1

Show us receipts, then!

ALEXIS

Okay, fine. 

As Alexis picks up her phone to begin searching for proof, Maya interrupts. 

MAYA

Excuse me.

The other girls fall silent as Alexis looks up from her phone.

ALEXIS

Um… hi? Sorry, did you need something? 

MAYA

I’m Maya. You know. The Maya you guys tried to beat up last week.

Alexis and Melanie glance at each other before turning back to Maya. 

MAYA

Look, I got your letter. I know that I fucked up, and I know that you guys have a right to be angry at me. But it isn’t fair to blackball all my friends because of something that they didn’t even do. Come for me, not for them. 

Alexis furrows her brow in confusion.

ALEXIS

Okay, uh, tell your friends that we said hi, I guess, because we’re not “coming” for them, whatever that means. We have better things to do than blackball sophomores.

MAYA

Then what was with the letter?

She hands the paper to Alexis, who reads over the note on the front. When she turns it over, she grimaces. 

ALEXIS

Jesus, fuck. Guys, look at this. 

Alexis places the note in the center of the table. The other SEC girls lean in to read the note. Once finished, they look at each other, confused and slightly disgusted.

ALEXIS

Yeah, we didn’t send this. Someone is trying to fuck with you and blame it on us.

Maya is taken aback. 

MAYA

Why am I blocked from the SEC Instagram account, then?

Alexis looks over at one of the other girls sitting at the table. The girl shrugs her shoulders.

SEC GIRL #2

Yeah, that wasn’t us, either. I run the Instagram, if I blocked you, I’d know.

MAYA

Oh. I thought that you guys were pissed at me for hooking up with Nick. 

Alexis shakes her head. 

ALEXIS

God, no, we’re over that. 

MAYA

Even though I made out with Gabi’s boyfriend?

ALEXIS

Girl, I literally couldn’t give less of a shit about who sophomores are making out with. Look, I know that to you, hooking up with someone else’s boyfriend is the most dramatic thing you’ve ever done, but to the rest of us, it’s really not that big a deal. This is just stupid high school drama, and trust me, everyone is going to forget it even happened by next week.

Maya looks a bit intimidated. 

MAYA

Oh. Okay.

Alexis smiles warmly. 

ALEXIS

Look, just relax. You fucked up, but it’s not the end of the world. There are so many way worse things that could have happened.

SEC GIRL #2

Yeah, didn’t somebody straight up try to steal a car during school back when we were freshmen?

The table bursts out laughing. Maya stands there awkwardly, not knowing whether or not to laugh.

ALEXIS

Oh my god, I remember that! They had to get, like, search helicopters and shit. 

MELANIE

He got caught, right?

SEC GIRL #3

Yeah, no shit, Melanie!

As the SEC girls continue their conversation, Maya turns and walks back towards the main school building. 

FADE OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this clip! if you enjoyed, please leave a comment, and leave kudos if you haven't already! also, for anyone wondering, the car-stealing incident that the SEC girls talk about is based on a real event that happened at my school during my freshman year. yes, a kid did actually skip class to steal a car. 
> 
> find me on tumblr @kafkaesquegf


	5. Not a mean person

SHAME: EPISODE NINE, CLIP FIVE -  _ NOT A MEAN PERSON _

INT. ABRAHAM LINCOLN HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAY

Reina and Halima lean against a set of lockers in the hallway. They are both looking over a paper held in Halima’s hand.

TITLE: THURSDAY, 10:03 AM

HALIMA

I’m serious, she’s like the worst English teacher to have. 

REINA

God, I can tell. 

HALIMA

It’s like she thinks there’s only one possible interpretation of a text, and I’m like “Bitch, no there isn’t!” Like, the whole point of English is that there isn’t a concrete right and wrong interpretation of anything. 

REINA

Exactly. 

At that moment, Maya runs down the hall. She stops in front of Reina and Halima.

REINA

Hey Maya!

HALIMA

What’s up?

MAYA

Not much. Uh, it turns out that the SEC girls aren’t actually after us, though, so that’s good.

Halima slams a hand on her heart and breathes out in mock relief. 

HALIMA

Oh, thank god. I haven’t slept in a week, I’ve been so nervous. 

Maya and Reina laugh. 

REINA

Have you told Hailey yet? She’s the one who really needs to hear this. 

The smile begins to fade from Maya’s face. 

MAYA

Oh, uh… Hailey’s not in our prom group anymore. 

REINA

Wait, really? What happened?

MAYA

She told me that she doesn’t want to be in a prom group where everyone hates her. I tried to tell her that none of us do, but she wouldn’t listen. 

A beat of silence.

HALIMA

Something’s off about her, like, the way that she acted at our meeting last week just seemed really out of character. Like, we all know that Hailey can be kind of harsh and domineering and stuff, but she never acts like that on purpose, it’s just her personality. She’s not a mean person.

Reina and Maya stand there in shock. 

REINA

Did--Did you just  _ defend _ Hailey?

HALIMA

We’re her  _ friends _ , Reina. We should have noticed that something was wrong. We have to pay more attention, I’m worried about her. 

The other girls nod. 

MAYA

Huh. She did actually seem kind of out of it when she told me that she was leaving the group. 

REINA

So maybe there is something wrong. We just don’t know what. 

HALIMA

Yeah. 

MAYA

Also, about the meeting, I--I feel like I owe you guys an explanation. 

HALIMA

What about?

MAYA

About what happened between me and Kat. Thing is, I don’t really have one. Like, I know that I should have done things differently, but I don’t know how to explain it. 

Reina puts her hand on Maya’s shoulder. 

REINA

Hey, no pressure. Save the speech for Kat. 

HALIMA

No, no, no. You don’t owe that bitch anything. 

Reina takes her hand off Maya’s shoulder. 

REINA

Why not?

HALIMA

Because, the entire time that Kat’s been kissing Gabi’s ass and helping her slutshame Maya for making out with ASB Nick, she’s been fucking him behind his back. 

The girls are stunned. 

REINA & MAYA

What?!

HALIMA

Yeah, and I’m pretty sure she’s the one who sent that letter. 

MAYA

Wait, so she’s been hooking up with Nick this whole time?

HALIMA

Uh-huh. I saw them making out next to the boys locker room yesterday. 

MAYA

You--you’re not fucking with me, are you? You never told me this. 

Halima quirks an eyebrow. 

HALIMA

Wait, I didn’t?

Reina and Maya shake their heads in disbelief. 

FADE OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this clip! if you enjoyed, please leave a comment, and leave kudos if you haven't already!
> 
> find me on tumblr @kafkaesquegf


	6. No more threats

SHAME: EPISODE NINE, CLIP SIX -  _ LISTEN TO ME _

INT. ABRAHAM LINCOLN HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAY

Maya stands outside the door of a classroom, waiting for the lunch bell to ring. 

TITLE: FRIDAY, 12:05 PM

The lunch bell rings, and students begin to flood out of the classroom doors. Katya is the last person to come sauntering out of the room, looking at something on her phone. Maya grabs her by the arm and pulls her aside. 

KATYA

Maya, what the fuck--

MAYA

Kat, we need to talk. 

KATYA

Fuck no.

MAYA

Kat, please, it’ll just be for a few minutes--

KATYA

I said no, you fucking bitch!

Katya wrenches her arm out of Maya’s grasp and starts to walk down the hall. Maya runs up to her and grabs her arm once more.

MAYA

Let me talk to you or else I’ll tell Gabi how you’ve been fucking her boyfriend behind her back for the past two weeks. 

Kat freezes and turns to face Maya, looking like a deer caught in headlights. The look on her face screams "how the fuck did you find out about that."

KATYA

Fine. 

The two girls walk into the nearest girl’s bathroom. After Maya shuts the door behind her, she lets go of Kat’s arm. Kat crosses her arms and glares down at Maya’s feet, looking bored out of her mind.

MAYA

Look, I know that you don’t want to listen to me, Kat, but you--you have to. Just for now, please. 

Kat begrudgingly meets Maya’s eyes. 

MAYA

You and I are going to be stuck together at the same school for the next two and a half years of our lives. So you can’t just keep acting like I don’t exist, and threatening me, and sending fucking period blood letters, because it’s just not going to work. I know that you’re angry, but the only person that you’re hurting here is yourself. 

KATYA

Oh, fuck off, Maya--

Maya’s voice begins to sound desperate. 

MAYA

Kat,  _ please _ , just… Just hear me out, okay?

Kat huffs, but stays quiet. 

MAYA

When I first moved here from Chicago back in 8th grade, I didn’t know  _ anybody _ . Everyone already knew each other from 6th and 7th grade, nobody wanted to hang out with me. But you did. You were the most popular girl in our grade, and even though you already had a bunch of friends who were way more popular than I was, you decided to ditch them to hang out with me. I remember thinking how lucky I was that the prettiest, most popular girl in our grade considered me her friend. I always looked up to you, Kat. You… you were the best friend I’d ever had. And I think--

Maya chokes on her words, both due to her tears and the gravity of what she is about to say. 

MAYA

I think I was in love with you. 

Kat’s eyes widen slightly. 

MAYA

I--I was in love with you, and I didn’t know what to do. And--And even though I was over you by the time that you and Matt started dating, I...I still cared about you so, so much. And when I saw how much I fucked up our friendship, I felt like complete fucking garbage. I started to hate myself, I really did. 

Maya stops, takes a deep breath. 

MAYA

But I can’t just keep beating myself up over it for the rest of my life. I mean, things already weren’t going well between you and Matt. You told me yourself, you were thinking of breaking up with him. And--And I know that this really isn’t an excuse for what I did, but… I was in love with him, Kat. I was in love with him the same way that I was in love with you back in 8th grade. I wish every single day that I could turn back time and do everything differently, but that’s just not going to happen. I’ve realized that if I ever want to live with myself again, I’m going to have to just accept it and move on. So I’ll say this one last time: I’m so sorry that I went behind your back and ruined our friendship. You didn’t deserve that. 

Maya wipes the tears from her cheeks. 

MAYA

And I’m not expecting you to forgive me after this. You don’t have to be my friend, you don’t even have to like me at all. Just… no more threats, and no more blood letters, please. 

Kat gives Maya a half-smile and nods. She steps forward and wraps Maya in a stiff hug, which Maya reluctantly accepts. It’s awkward.

KATYA

Fine. I won’t fuck with you or your friends anymore. But I didn’t send you any blood letters. Like, I barely even knew Gabi when I first hooked up with Nick. I didn’t even know she was in SEC until, like, yesterday.

At that moment, the girls hear the sound of the door opening. Kat’s mouth falls open when she sees who it is. Maya turns around to see Gabi standing in the doorway open-mouthed. 

GABI

Oh my god. 

Before anything else happens, Katya runs out the door. Gabi runs towards Maya and tries to grab hold of her. Maya grabs Gabi’s arms and throws her off. 

MAYA

Jesus christ, Gabi! You can’t just go around attacking people like that, what is wrong with you? You’re dating the biggest fuckboy in this entire school, so you just decide to deal with it by blocking people on social media and jumping them and sending them letters written in fucking period blood? What the fuck?

Gabi refuses to meet Maya’s eyes. 

MAYA

I think I have an idea of what you should be doing instead of that. I think that you should be dumping your fucking shithead asshole of a boyfriend. 

Gabi tucks her hair behind her ears and looks down at her shoes, ashamed.

MAYA

Sorry, I--I didn’t mean to say it like that. 

Gabi shakes her head, giving Maya a chagrined smile.

GABI

No, no, it’s fine. You’re right, so… 

MAYA

I just think you deserve better, that’s all. I mean, everyone deserves better than someone who cheats on them all the time. 

Gabi nods sadly. 

GABI

I still love him, though. 

Maya looks at her with sympathy. She shrugs. 

MAYA

Who knows? Maybe he’ll change. 

Gabi frowns, resigned.

GABI

He won’t. 

MAYA

Well, at least he told you about what happened at his party. That’s a start, I guess. 

Gabi looks at Maya in confusion. 

GABI

Nick never told me about the cheating. 

MAYA

Wait, really? Everyone told me that that was how you found out. 

GABI

No, I heard it from Melanie. 

MAYA

Melanie? 

GABI

Yeah. She heard about it before anyone else. She told me your boyfriend told her. 

MAYA

My boyfriend? My boyfriend didn’t even find out until after you attacked me. 

Gabi raises her eyebrows. 

GABI

That’s weird. She said she heard it from that boy you’re always hanging out with. You know, tall, dark skin, curly hair? I think his name is, like, Lennon or Leo or something. Isn't he your boyfriend?

MUSIC CUE:  _ Running Up That Hill (A Deal With God) -  _ Kate Bush

Maya’s mouth falls open in shock. She can’t quite believe what she’s hearing.

MAYA

Leo? Melanie heard about it from Leo?

GABI

Yeah, that’s what she told me. 

Maya is stunned into silence. 

FADE OUT

CREDITS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, so this was definitely one of the best clips i've ever written. i had such a fun time writing it, especially adding my own twists. also, for those of you worried about Leo: just keep reading ;) 
> 
> find me on tumblr @kafkaesquegf

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this clip! if you enjoyed, please leave a comment, and leave kudos if you haven't already! also, just as a warning, things are going to deviate relatively significantly from the plot of the OG in the upcoming episodes. so, if you have any plot questions or things that need clarification, don't hesitate to ask.
> 
> find me on tumblr @kafkaesquegf


End file.
